A Happy Smile
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Wenn zwei Polizeibehörden aufeinander treffen, passiert dies selten reibungslos. Wenn die beiden Ermittler dann noch stursind, ist Krach unvermeidlich. Doch viel schlimmer als DiNozzos Sarkasmus ist für Gibbs eher ihr Lächeln, das er nicht vergessen kann.
1. Mehr als Ein Lächeln

**Titel:** A Happy Smile  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Tony/Gibbs  
**Kapitel:** 1 von ?  
**Rating:** PG-16, vielleicht wird es später noch höher...  
**Warnung:** Pre-Series, Genderbend (Tony-ist-als-Frau-geboren), ehemaliges Slashpairing wird zum Het-Pairing, exzessives Flirten, etwas Gewalt und später vllt. etwas Smut (bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher...)  
**Inhalt:** Das Funken sprühen, kennt man ja, wenn zwei verschiedene Polizeibehörden aufeinander treffen. Aber so ein Flächenbrand ist eher selten. Und alles begann mit einem Lächeln...  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Ich leihe mir nur die Charaktere und biege sie mir etwas für meine Geschichte zurecht.

**A/N:** Nach mehreren Übersetzen wird es nun auch mal Zeit für eine eigene Story. Dabei hab ich mir ein kleines Fandom ausgesucht, das leider im dt. Raum sträflich vernachlässigt wird. Hoffe, euch gefällt der Crazy-Faktor dieser Story und ihr gebt ihr trotz dieser Besonderheit eine Chance.  
Reviews und (konstruktive) Kritik sind mehr als erwünscht.

**Wortanzahl:** 737 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - (Mehr als) ein Lächeln****  
**  
"C'mon Loverboy! Für dich würde ich es sogar umsonst machen!" Leicht verdutzt sah Gibbs auf die junge Frau herunter, die gekleidet in schwarze Leder-Overknees und Netzstrümpfen sowie einem smaragdgrünen Minikleid, das mehr zeigte als verdeckte was Gibbs natürlich nur rein professionell auffiel, vor ihm im Büro des Baltimore Police Departments stand und ihn anlächelte.

Das Lächeln war es auch das Gibbs inne halten ließ und ihn davon abhielt, sie gleich von sich zu weisen. Es war nicht wie zu erwarten gestellt und mit einem Versprechen all seine schmutzigen Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Nein, es war fast unschuldig und trotzdem dabei leicht schelmisch.

Aufgrund dieses Lächelns brauchte Gibbs auch erst einmal ein paar Sekunden um zu reagieren. Diese Zeit nutzte die junge Frau jedoch um sich ihm zu nähern. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze schmiegte sie sich fast schnurrend an seinen linken Arm und fuhr langsam mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger über seine Brust.

Schnell hatte er jedoch seine Reaktion über ihr Lächeln abgeschüttelt. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, die Frau von sich zu stoßen. Stattdessen flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr: "Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin verheiratet und treu."

Während dieser kleinen Begegnung hatte sich eine Gruppe Frauen anscheinend gleicher Berufung vor ihnen gesammelt. Begleitet wurden sie von jungen Offizieren in Uniformen.

Lachend mischte sich auch dann gleich eine der Frauen ein. "Antonia, lass mir etwas von diesem Silberfuchs übrig. Mich könnte er auch noch gerne umsonst dazubekommen."

Grinsend wandte sich die nun als Antonia benannte Frau um und rief zurück: "Sorry, Jane. Er ist leider einer der wenigen treuen Ehemänner, aber vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."

Begleitet mit einem Zwinkern und einem leichten Lächeln begab sich die junge Frau zu der Gruppe zurück und wurde ebenfalls in Richtung Verhörräume gebracht.

Immer noch leicht überrascht, wandte sich Senior Special Agent Gibbs vom NCIS weg und machte sich weiter auf den Weg in das Büro des Polizeichefs. Dort angekommen, konnte er nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintreten und traf das erste Mal Chief Andrews.

Dieser war ein ca.1,80 m großer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der nach Gibbs Vermutung um die 45 Jahre alt war. Und trotz eines leichten Bauchansatzes war der Agent sich sicher, dass dieser Mann noch wusste, wie es auf der Straße zuging.

Mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßten die beiden sich, während sie sich vorstellten.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. Sie haben einen Mordfall, der mir gehört." "Chief Andrews, Leiter von Baltimores Mordkommission und sie bekommen den Fall nicht. Entweder Sie arbeiten mit uns zusammen oder sie bekommen nichts. 3 der 4 Opfer waren Zivilisten und hatten nichts mit der Navy zu tun", entgegnete der aufgestandene Polizist mit einer ähnlich sturen Miene wie Gibbs.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von diesen zu warten, erklärte er auch gleich weiter.

"Als eins der Opfer als Petty Officer Mitchell identifiziert wurde, waren wir so freundlich sie zu benachrichtigen und es nicht zufälligerweise zu vergessen. Doch die anderen Morde fallen in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich und der Detektive, dem ich die Ermittlungen zugeteilt habe, ist wie ein Pitbull. Wenn er sich erstmal in einen Fall verbissen hat, lässt er ihn nicht mehr los bis er den Mörder hat. Und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er auch nicht einfach so den Fall abgegeben. Egal, was sie tun. Also schminken Sie sich schon einmal einen NCIS-Alleingang ab."

Mit erhobener Augenbraue lauschte Gibbs der _Rede_ des Polizeikommissar, bevor er erwiderte: "Solange ihr Detektive nicht total inkompetent ist, können wir zusammen arbeiten. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, gehört der Mord mir. Egal was Sie sagen. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe mehr Ausdauer als sie."

Innerlich grinsend, schüttelte Andrews leicht den Kopf. Die Gerüchte über Agent Gibbs waren wirklich wahr. Nun musste er nur hoffen, dass die Geschichten über seine Ermittlungsfähigkeiten auch stimmten. Oder, ob er sich, wie so viele andere auch von seinem Detektive an der Nase herumführen lassen würde.

Aus diesem Grund konnte er sich auch ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er zu Gibbs sagte: "Nun, Sie können sich ja gleich eine eigene Meinung bilden. Detektive DiNozzo hat heute einen Undercovereinsatz beendet und kann sich nun ganz Ihnen widmen."

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es auch an seiner Tür.

Mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue drehte sich Gibbs um, als sich auf das "Herein" des Chiefs die Tür öffnete, und erblickte ... das gleiche Lächeln, das ihn heute schon einmal so gefesselt hatte.

Ende Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Gut? Schlecht? Soll ich fortsetzen?


	2. Überraaaaaschung!

**A/N:** Und das zweite Kapitel.

**Wortanzahl:** 482 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Überraaaaaschung!****  
**  
Überrascht verlor Detektive DiNozzo ihr Lächeln und blickte auf den Mann, dem sie vorhin ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht hatte und der nun im Büro ihres Chefs stand.

Doch dieser Moment der Überraschung wahrte nur kurz. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und lächelte die beiden Männer mit einem breiten Lächeln an. Nach einem kurzen Nicken zu dem ihr unbekannten Mann, wandte sie sich an ihren Chef: "Sie haben nach mir gerufen?"

"DiNozzo, darf ich Ihnen vorstellen? Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Der erwartete NCIS-Agent, der uns beim Kaffeemord behilflich sein will.", entgegnete er, während er auf den Agenten zeigte.

Gibbs war beim Öffnen der Tür aufgestanden und hatte sich nun ganz zu der jungen Frau hingedreht. Anders als vorhin trug sie nun jedoch einen schwarzen Hosenanzug mit einer weißen Bluse, die etwas tiefer ausgeschnitten war, als es eigentlich üblich war. Der Kontrast hätte nicht größer sein können. Doch trotz ihres geschäftsmäßigen Auftretens strahlte sie immer noch eine gewisse Weiblichkeit aus. Was auch noch durch ihre hochhackigen Schuhe betont wurde, die mit ihren 10 Zentimetern spitzen Absätzen, bestimmt einen Waffenschein verdienten. Zumindest nach Gibbs Meinung, der sich auch fragte, wie man in diesen Schuhen gehen, geschweige denn Polizeiarbeit tun konnte.

Ebenso wie sie, hatte er seine Überraschung schnell überwunden und lauschte nun dem Gespräch der beiden Polizisten, wobei er jedoch nicht lange an sich halten konnte und sich mit einem Grinsen einklinkte als er vorgestellt wurde.

"Wir kennen uns schon flüchtig. Detektive DiNozzo wollte mir vorhin schon sehr hilfreich sein. Und dies sogar umsonst."

Überrascht blickte Andrews auf seinen Ermittler, der tatsächlich etwas errötete und dies war etwas, was er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an DiNozzos letzten Fall und die damit verbundene Undercoverrolle Antonia DiAngelo, neueste "_Dame" _im Harem von einem der größten Bordelle in Baltimore. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wann hatte er schon wieder die Chance seinen sonst so souveränen Detektive so zu sehen?

Doch Toni hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und meinte flirtend: "Nun, sollten Sie jemals ihre Antwort bereuen, müssen Sie mir nur Bescheid geben. Ich wäre gerne ihre Demi Moore als ihr unmoralisches Angebot."

"Ich denke diese Verhandlungen heben sie sich am besten für ihre Freizeit auf. DiNozzo, bringen Sie Agent Gibbs auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Erstatten Sie mir in 24 Stunden Bericht. Noch Fragen? Nein, gut. Ich hab noch einen riesigen Stapel Akten durchzusehen", und damit beförderte der Chief das Pärchen aus seinem Büro.

Da er DiNozzo gut kannte, wusste er, was auf den Agenten zu kam. Toni wollte diesen Mann und sie bekam fast immer, was sie wollte. Er versuchte wirklich mit dem Agent Mitleid zu haben, aber wenn er sich vorstellte, welche Geschütze sein Detektive gewöhnlich ausfuhr ... Gibbs hatte jetzt schon verloren. Leicht lächelnd wandte er sich seinen Akten zu.

Ende Kapitel 2

**A/N:** Ein kurzes Kapitel, aber ich wollte erstmal kurz meine Toni vorstellen. Und damit ihr sie besser vor euch sehen könnt, hier ein Bild wie ich meine Toni mir vorstelle.  
Eigentlich wollte ich eine andere Schauspielerin nehmen, aber als ich diese Himmelfahrtsnase sah und dieses Lächeln, musste ich unweigerlich an Tonis ersten Auftritt Gibbs gegenüber denken.

Und hier noch zwei Bilder von ihr als sexy Vamp und als Geschäftsfrau.

Kennt ihr sie? Das ist _Kristen Bell_ aus _Veronica Mars_ und _Heroes_.

So, nun aber genug geredet. Ich hoffe euch gefiel das Kapitel und ich denke, dass nächste werde ich Mittwoch (?) on stellen. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer und die, die meine FF unter ihre Favoriten abgespeichert haben. :-)


	3. DiNozzo, Antoinette DiNozzo

**A/N:** Ja! Das dritte Kapitel! Hoffe, euch gefällt es. Bin gerade arbeitstechnisch ziemlich eingebunden, aber ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel kann ich schneller posten. :-)

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer! *knuddel*

**Wortanzahl:** 1478 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 - DiNozzo, Antoinette DiNozzo**

"So ... Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ... darf ich Sie Leroy nennen oder doch lieber ... Jet?" "Ja, wenn Sie diesen Fall gleich ganz los sein wollen. Ich bin für sie Agent Gibbs und nichts anderes!", entgegnete der NCIS-Agent beißend auf Tonis Flirtversuch, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

Während dieses kurzen Monologs waren die beiden auch schon an Tonis Schreibtisch angekommen. Leicht lehnte sich Toni mit ihrem Po gegen die Kante und streckte kokett lächelnd ihre rechte Hand aus. "Ich habe mich noch nicht richtig vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Antoinette Lucia DiNozzo, seit fast zwei Jahren Detektive und Heldin der Baltimorer Mordkommission sowie der sexy Engel für Undercovereinsätze. Sehr erfreut!"

Die Miene des Agenten drückte puren Unwillen aus, doch nahm er die Hand trotzdem an und antwortete ihr: "Agent Gibbs. Bisher eher weniger erfreut. Ich will, dass mein Gerichtsmediziner die Leichen untersucht. Ich habe ihn schon mitgebracht. Er wartet auf uns in Ihrer Gerichtsmedizin. Sie können mir alle Fakten zum Fall nennen, während wir uns dahin begeben."

Verblüfft blinzelnd reagierte Toni auf die Rede des Agenten. Sie kannte es ja das Bundesagenten sich ihrer sicher waren (um es mal nett zu formulieren...), aber normalerweise warteten sie wenigstens das OK der anderen Behörde ab, bevor sie den Fall an sich rissen. Leicht wütend schluckte Toni jedoch ihren Protest herunter und sagte: "Gut, wenn Sie das wollen, Sir."

Toni wollte diesen arroganten Schnösel zwar nicht gleich am Anfang direkt beleidigen, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern das ihr Sir eher wie Arschloch klang. Und auch Gibbs bekam das mit.

Innerlich grinsend darüber das er diese Polizistin, die ihn so durcheinander brachte, aufgebracht hatte, entgegnete er nonchalant: "Sie brauchen mich nicht Sir nennen, ich arbeite für mein Geld, Ma'am."

Mit blitzenden Augen drehte sich Toni um. Sie wusste was dieser Idiot vorhatte und sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben. "Ach wissen Sie, man hat mir beigebracht das ich alte Menschen ... ach pardon, ich meine natürlich ältere Mitmenschen mit Respekt anspreche, auch wenn Sie diesen nicht verdienen." Das Ganze unterstützte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und drehte sich dann um.

Mit schwingenden Hüften setzte sie sich in Bewegung um den Raum zu verlassen. Als sie keine Schritte hinter sich hörte, blickte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg noch einmal zurück. "Kommen Sie, Sir?"

Gibbs fragte sich währenddessen, ob diese Frau mutig oder einfach nur todessehnsüchtig war. Normalerweise kuschten die meisten Menschen, sobald er sie einmal richtig angeknurrt hatte, aber diese Polizistin schien nicht zu kapieren, wer der Stärkere von ihnen beiden war. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, gefiel ihm das. Ebenso wie ihr Hüftschwung.

Diesem folgte er nun auch mit verstecktem Interesse als sie zu Tonis Auto, einem Mustang, gingen. Ihm fiel zwar bei dieser Art von Gefährt ein passender Spruch ein, aber als er die Warnung in DiNozzos Augen sah, schwieg er lieber. Er wollte sie so wütend machen, dass sie die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm hinschmiss, aber nicht so sehr, dass seine edelsten Teile gefährdet waren. Und diese Warnung nichts gegen ihr Auto zu sagen, richtete sich hundertprozentig an gerade diesen Körperteil von ihm.

Darum beschränkte er sich auf eine erhobene Augenbraue als er das Auto sah und sich hineinsetzte. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon auf den Weg zur Gerichtsmedizin und seine Gedanken richteten sich wieder auf wichtigere Dinge.

"Wir wurden gestern Morgen in den Country Club _'Beautiful Sun' _gerufen, da vier ihrer Gäste Blut gespuckt hatten und danach leblos zusammengebrochen sind. Alle Opfer sind Kinder von einflussreichen Baltimorer-Persönlichkeiten und seit Jahren miteinander befreundet. Die bisherige Vermutung der Todesursache ist Vergiftung. Die Vier trafen sich regelmäßig im Club um Kaffee zu trinken."

Bei diesem Satz stoppte Toni ihre Erzählung und blickte kurz fragend auf ihren Beifahrer, der leicht zusammengezuckt war. Dieser äußerte jedoch nicht seine Gedanken, darüber wie man Kaffee so vergeuden und missbrauchen kann, und nickte nur kurz damit der Detektive fortfuhr.

"Das erste Opfer heißt Katherine Salvatore. Sie war 22 Jahre alt und im Geschäft ihres Vaters, Damon Salvatore, tätig. Dieser ist der Inhaber einer Modelagentur und Kat, wie sie genannt wurde, modelte selbst und war immer wieder auf der Suche nach neuen Talenten. Nach Aussage ihrer Mutter Elena war sie gerade erst seit einer Woche wieder zu Hause und freute sich sehr auf das Treffen mit ihren Freunden. Wirklich ernsthafte Feinde scheint es auf den ersten Blick nicht zu geben. Kat wird als sehr umgänglich und fröhlich beschrieben. Jedoch müssen wir daran denken, dass es gerade in dieser Branche sehr viele Neider gibt."

Kurz wartend, ob der Agent eine Frage hatte, fuhr Toni nach der antwortenden Stille fort.

"Opfer Nummer zwei heißt Elizabeth Whitlock, 24 Jahre, Spitzname Liz. Ihre Mutter, Isabelle Whitlock geborene Swan, und ihr Vater, Jasper Whitlock, sind beide erfolgreiche Psychologen. Elizabeth studierte, anders als ihre Eltern, lieber Biologie und Soziologie. In den letzten Monaten war sie in Südamerika und erforschte zusammen mit einem ihrer Professoren einen Ureinwohnerstamm. Sie ist vor drei Wochen nach Hause gekommen. Auch hier keine bekannten Feinde, jedoch war diese Forschungsstelle wohl sehr begehrt. Viele Mitschüler haben sich darüber beschwert, dass Liz die Stelle nur bekommen hat, weil ihre Eltern große Spender sind."

Leicht die Stirn runzelnd, fragte Gibbs: "Gab es Probleme zwischen den Eltern, weil Elizabeth so einen gefährlichen und zudem schlecht bezahlten Job wählte?"

Verneinend schüttelte Toni ihren Kopf und wiederholte die Antwort der Eltern. "Sie waren stolz auf sie, weil sie ihren eigenen Weg ging und dabei auch noch die Wissenschaft unterstützte. Zwar machten sie sich Sorgen wegen der Gefahren, aber sie unterstützten sie mit allen Mitteln."

"Das gleiche ist auch beim nächsten Opfer zu sagen. John Winchester, 23 Jahre alt. Kein Spitzname. Seine Mutter, Samantha Winchester geborene Simpson, ist Familienanwältin. Sie war früher Scheidungsanwältin, aber nach ein paar Jahren wechselte sie in das soziale Fach. Sie vertritt heutzutage meist Fälle von Misshandlungen in der Familie und ähnliches.

Ihr Mann Dean Winchester ist Besitzer mehrerer Autohäuser und Werkstätten. Er hat sich hochgearbeitet und mit einer kleinen Werkstatt angefangen, aber innerhalb einiger Jahre wurde er der Name für Autoqualität in Baltimore. Sein Sohn war im Begriff ihm zu folgen.

Er fing als Mechaniker in einer der väterlichen Werkstätten an und arbeitete sich hoch. Nebenbei studierte er Wirtschaftsmanagement und Marketing. Nach Beendigung des Studiums wurde er von seinem Vater in der Werbeabteilung eingesetzt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Opfer war seine letzte Reise jedoch schon 3 Monate her. Er besuchte eine Automesse in Deutschland.

Überraschung, Überraschung. _ER_ hat bekannte Feinde. Ein paar Jahre lang hatte er Probleme mit Alkohol und Drogen, bis er es angeblich wieder in Griff bekam. Davor soll er wohl vielen Leuten auf den Schlips getreten seien. Wir sind gerade dabei eine vollständige Liste zu erstellen und zu überprüfen, ob sie Alibis haben.

Zu guter letzt das Opfer, weswegen wir diese wundervolle Bekanntschaft machen durften. Petty Officer Robert Mitchell. Vater ist Cam Mitchell. Ein Colonel in der Air Force. Die Mutter ist bei der Geburt verstorben. Bobby ist 21. Das Küken in der Gruppe und erst seit kurzem wieder auf dem Lande. Davor war er für ein Jahr auf der USS Seahawk stationiert. Seit drei Tagen hat er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Er sollte jedoch in 2 1/2 Wochen wieder auslaufen. Auch seinem Vater fiel niemand ein der einen Groll gegen seinen Sohn hegte. Jedoch sah er ihn in den letzten Jahren nur sporadisch und kommunizierte mehr durch E-Mail mit ihm. Darum können wir uns darauf nicht so sehr verlassen. Vor allem, weil Bobby anscheinend die Meinung vertrat er könne alles alleine schaffen.

Scheint wohl ein normales Problem im Militär zu sein. Wenn gleich Marines wohl noch schlimmer sind, nicht wahr, Sir?", damit wandte sich Toni wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zu.

Dieser hatte sich während ihrer Schilderungen die Akte angesehen. Es waren nur 10 Minuten Autofahrt bis zur Gerichtsmedizin und bis dahin wollte er sich ein Bild von diesem Fall gemacht haben. Nur so konnte er den Mörder schnell finden und dabei auch noch dieser Frau ein Schnippchen schlagen.

Als die junge Polizistin mit ihrem Bericht endete, hob Gibbs seinen Kopf und fragte mit einem Stirnrunzeln: "Wenn es ein geplanter Mord war, woher wusste der Mörder das die Vier um diese Zeit da sein würden? Vor allem, wenn sie nur sporadisch hier sind."

"Es war wohl eine allseits bekannte Tatsache, dass die vier sich jeden Sonntagmorgen treffen, wenn alle vier in der Stadt sind. Auch das sie alle Kaffeetrinker sind, war bekannt. Und bevor Sie fragen. Ja, wir überprüfen auch die Hintergründe von den Köchen und Kellnern, die an diesem Morgen Dienst hatten."

Mit diesem Satz parkte Toni ihr Auto in der Nähe der Gerichtsmedizin und wandte ihr Gesicht ganz dem Agenten zu. "Ich denke, das wären die wichtigsten Informationen. Hören wir uns erstmal an was der Gerichtsmediziner herausgefunden hat." Nickend bejahte Gibbs den Vorschlag von DiNozzo und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. In Schweigen gehüllt, betraten die beiden daraufhin das Gebäude.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Nennen Sie mich Ducky!

**A/N:** Es dauerte etwas, aber hier ist Kapitel 4. Diesmal featuring Ducky! Viel Spaß!

**Wortanzahl:** 1357 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 - Nennen Sie mich Ducky!****  
**  
"... diese junge Frau hatte einen Vorfahren, einen Mann namens Count Cain Hargreaves. Dieser schien die seltsame Vorliebe zu haben, Gifte zu sammeln. Er und sein Hobby waren wohl ein mehr als skandalträchtiges Thema zu seiner Zeit. Vor allem, weil ihm auch noch eine Liaison mit seinem Butler angedichtet wurde. Die junge Dame Merryweather schien selbst auch ein beliebtes Thema für die Gesellschaft zu dieser Zeit zu sein. Insbesondere, als dann klar wurde, dass sie eine Verbindung zu diesen Morden hatte. Was ..."

Dies waren die ersten Worte, die Toni hörte, als sie die sonst so stille Leichenhalle betrat. Und nach ein paar Schritten sah sie auch die dazugehörige Stimme. Ein älterer Herr redete auf die führende Gerichtsmedizinerin ein, während er gerade die ... Leber (?) eines Opfers entnahm und in den von ihr bereitgehaltenen Behälter lag.

Antoinette hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich verhört hatte, aber der ältere Mann redete immer noch. Inzwischen erzählte er, wie er einmal in einem südamerikanischen Urwald den besten Kaffee trank, den er jemals fand. Ungläubig sah Detektive DiNozzo ihren neuen 'Partner' an. Doch dieser grinste sie nur leicht an und wandte sich direkt, an das vor ihnen stehende Gerichtsmedizinerpärchen.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon eingewöhnt, Ducky? Hast du schon erste Ergebnisse?"

Damit zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Doktoren auf die beiden Ermittler. Kaum aus dem Takt gebracht, blickte Ducky zu seinem altem Freund und meinte leicht rügend: "Wo bleiben deine Manieren, Jethro? Stelle dich erstmal dieser jungen Dame vor."

Mit seinem Handgelenk auf den Agenten zeigend, wandte sich an Ducky wieder an seine Kollegin. "Darf ich vorstellen? Dieser Mann, der mal wieder seine guten Manieren vergessen hat, ist Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, von denen ich dir vorhin erzählt habe. Und Jethro, dies ist Doktor Jane Michaela Dorian. Sie ist die führende Gerichtsmedizinerin."

Die Ärztin hatte lange, braune Haare, welche in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Sie war knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner als Toni und fast leichenblass. Trotzdem war sie auf ihre Art schön, was sie auch gleich zeigte. Mit einem Lächeln, dass ihre brauen Augen zum Strahlen brachten, gab sie dem ihr vorgestellten Ermittler die Hand und sagte lächelnd: "Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", während Ducky weiter redete. " Und wen hast du mitgebracht?"

Ohne weiteres auf die Frau neben ihm zu achten, sagte Gibbs kurz angebunden: "Detektive Antoinette DiNozzo, Doktor Donald Mallard. Was hast du nun rausgefunden, Ducky?"

Leicht die Zähne zusammenbeißend, setzte Toni trotzdem ihr bestes Lächeln auf und stellte sich vor den NCIS-Agenten.

"Detektive Antoinette DiNozzo, freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass nicht alle Menschen vom NCIS ungehobelte Holzköpfe sind. Ich bin sicher, Sie und J.D. kommen bestimmt gut zurecht. Anders, als so manch anderen Anwesenden scheinen Sie ja noch Manieren gelernt zu haben."

Spätestens da konnte, die bisher stille Jane Dorian oder für ihre Freunde kurz J.D., nicht mehr an sich halten und fing an loszukichern. Der Agent schien ja einen bleibenden Eindruck auf ihre Freundin gemacht zu haben, wenn sie schon so anfing.

Und auch der NCIS-Gerichtsmediziner konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Doktor Donald Mallard, aber Sie können mich ruhig 'Ducky' nennen. Ich finde es sehr schön, dass es endlich jemanden gibt, der sich nicht von Jethro unterbuttern lässt. Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns sehr gut verstehen."

"Dann nennen Sie mich bitte Toni.", bot die Polizistin dem Doktor an und ignorierte dabei immer noch konsequent den Mann hinter ihr. Dieser war inzwischen mehr als leicht genervt und unterbrach rüde Duckys Antwort: "Aber warum denn Liebe? Antoinette ist so ein schöner und geschichtsträchtiger Name. Er erinnert mich an..."

"Das ist ja schön und gut, Ducky. Wir haben hier jedoch vier Leichen liegen, die ihren Mörder hinter Gittern sehen wollen. Und auch ihre Eltern erwarten Ergebnisse. Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

"Wir konnten noch nicht alle vier Opfer komplett untersuchen, aber sie scheinen an einer Überdosis Palytoxin gestorben zu sein. Dies ist ein Gift, das aus der Krustenanemone gewonnen wird. Es stammt ursprünglich aus Hawaii und wurde dort von den Ureinwohnern zum Präparieren ihrer Speere genutzt. Eine äußerst interessante Geschichte. Ich habe mal jemanden getroffen, der ..."

"Die beiden passen wirklich perfekt zusammen.", murmelte der weibliche Teil des Ermittlerduos. Doch ihr männliches Gegenstück ignorierte dies. Stattdessen brachte er nur ein leicht angenervtes "Ducky, der Fall!" heraus.

"Richtig, richtig. Also, der Tod ist bei fast allen zeitgleich eingetreten und wurde vorher durch starke Schmerzen im Brustbereich, Atemnot und Übelkeit begleitet. Alle weisen keinerlei äußere Verletzungen auf und waren bei bester Gesundheit. Nach dem Mageninhalt zu schließen, hatten die vier vor ihrem Tod French Toast, Rührei, Obst und Kaffee. Mehr konnten wir bisher nicht herausfinden."

Nickend bestätigte, die neben ihm stehende Ärztin dies, fügte jedoch noch hinzu. "Es war jedoch auffällig, dass das älteste Opfer Elizabeth Whitlock kurz vor ihrem Tod Geschlechtsverkehr hatte. Und ... sie war schwanger. Im vierten Monat."

Betroffen sahen die vier Anwesenden auf die junge Frau, die verhüllt durch ein weißes Tuch auf dem Obduktionstisch lag.

"Weiterhin", setzte J.D. vor, "die Leber vom Opfer John Winchester war stark geschädigt, was auf massiven Alkohol- und Drogenkonsum schließen lässt. Ein Blutschnelltest zeigt jedoch nichts davon in seinem Blut, was die anderen Testergebnisse unterstützt. Er scheint seit ein paar Jahren, clean zu sein."

Verzeihung heischend, zuckte die Ärztin die Schultern und sagte an Toni gewandt: "Tut mir leid, mehr konnten wir bisher nicht herausfinden. Wir haben verschiedene Proben an das forensische Labor geschickt und werden uns die Leichen noch genauer ansehen. Ich denke jedoch, dass wir nichts mehr finden werden."

Mit einem leichten aufmunternden Lächeln nickte die Polizistin ihrer Freundin zu. "Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes gegeben hast. Du weißt ja, dass ich mir jeden Fall immer zu Herzen nehme. Da wäre es einfach zu schön, wenn man immer schnell den schuldigen Mistkerl erwischen kann. Aber so wie es aussieht, müssen wir unseren Frauenabend wohl verschieben."

"Ist schon ok. Ich hätte vielleicht sowieso absagen müssen. Jordan hat am Wochenende etwas vor und hat _'verlangt'_, dass wir uns mehr um Jack kümmern sollten. Er will unbedingt in den Freizeitpark, aber bisher konnte sich Perry immer drücken. Aber dieses Wochenende hat er komplett frei und dann muss er damit durch."

Mit einem leicht seligen Grinsen reckte J.D. ihren Kopf und sah leicht nach oben. Irritiert sahen die beiden Männer auf sie, doch die zweite Frau im Raum reagierte kaum. Mit einem kurzen klärendem "Tagträume!", stieß sie die Ärztin an, die auch gleich weiter redete.

Sich räuspernd, zog Gibbs die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen wieder auf sich. "Auch wenn dies mehr als spannend ist, haben wir einen Mordfall zu klären. Oder wollen Sie nun doch lieber mir den Fall ganz überlassen,_ 'Detektive'_ DiNozzo?"

Ohne aus den Takt zu kommen, wandte Toni leicht den Kopf in seine Richtung und meinte liebreizend. "Wieso? Ich lasse den älteren Herrschaften nur Zeit, um zum Auto zu gehen. Schließlich will ich nicht, dass Sie ihre Gelenke überanstrengen."

Trotzdem nickte Detektive DiNozzo den beiden Doktoren zu und wandte sich mit einem "Ich ruf dich an!" und einem "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns einmal wieder!" für Ducky zur Tür.

Ohne auf den ihr zugeteilten Partner vom NCIS zu warten, ging Toni zum Ausgang und sagte: "Als nächstes würde ich einen Besuch beim forensischen Labor vorschlagen. Vielleicht haben Sie schon die ersteren Testergebnisse. Danach können wir uns den Tatort noch einmal ansehen, wenn Sie wollen, Sir."

Den Kopf schüttelnd, folgte Gibbs der Frau und überlegte sich dabei, wie er endlich die Oberhand gegen dieses unmögliche Weib bekommen könnte. Und dies würde er schaffen. So wahr, sein Name Leroy Jethro Gibbs war!

Zurück ließen die beiden, ein grinsendes Doktorenpärchen. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sahen sich beide an. Mit einem Grinsen sagte J.D.: "10 $, dass am Ende Toni gewinnt."

Ohne von der Leiche aufzusehen, die er sich wieder zugewandt hatte, entgegnete Ducky nur: "Angenommen. 10 $ auf Jethro und 10 weitere darauf, dass sie am Ende des Falles miteinander geschlafen haben."

"DARÜBER brauchen wir schon gar nicht zu wetten. Das passiert hundertpro.", und damit wandte sich die junge Frau auch wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu.

Ende Kapitel 4

**A/N:** Interesse an wen ich gedacht habe, als ich mir meine Gerichtsmedizinerin ausdachte? Das Lob für die Schönheit richte ich an _Linda Cardellini_. Spätestens seit _Emergency Room_ liebe ich sie. Hier ein schönes Bild von ihr...

.org/wikipedia/en/c/c8/Linda_

Und ist jemandem aufgefallen, woher ich meine Inspiration für meine Charaktere habe? Für jeden richtigen Tipp gibt es Cookies. *schachtel mit cookies hinstell*

Dies war noch mal ein sehr fallbetontes Kapitel. Aber ich versuche im Nächsten wieder mehr Toni/Gibbs-Interaktion einzubauen. :-)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	5. Eine ereignisreiche Autofahrt

**A/N:** Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1219 Wörter

**Kapitel 5 - Eine ereignisreiche Autofahrt**

"Bei JD und Ducky hat der Padawan wirklich seinen Meister gefunden", sagte Toni mit einem Lächeln als sie und Gibbs auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Auto waren.

"Was?", knurrte Gibbs nur als Antwort und fragte sich warum seine Zwangspartnerin nicht einmal für eine Minute den Mund halten konnte.

"Na Sie wissen schon. _Star Wars_ von George Lucas über die Skywalker-Familie, die die Macht in sich haben und als Jedi gegen die Sith kämpfen. In der ersten Trilogie, wobei der erste Teil 1977 in die Kinos kam, geht es um den Kampf von Luke Skywalker gegen Darth Vader. Wobei es ist eigentlich gar nicht die erste Trilogie ist. 1999 wurde eine neue Trilogie gestartet, in der es um Anakin Skywalker geht, den Vater von Luke. Es ist also die Vorgeschichte, aber ich persönlich finde diese neuen 3 Filme nicht so toll. Wenn gleich Ewan McGregor als Obi-Wan echt süß ist. Aber die Liebesgeschichte..."

Gibbs wusste er sollte es nicht tun, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er MUSSTE irgendwas tun und seine Hand zuckte so sehr und ... es brachte auch das erwünschte Ergebnis. Toni hielt endlich ihre Klappe als Gibbs ihr einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gab.

Mit offenem Mund starrte die Polizistin den neben ihr gehenden Mann an, während ihre rechte Hand ihren Hinterkopf rieb. _Hatte der Kerl ihr eben wirklich eine Kopfnuss gegeben? Und warum zum Geier schrie sie ihn nicht an?_ Statt diesem Gedanken zu folgen, brachte sie nur immer noch verblüfft ein: "Ich schätze sie sind kein _Star Wars_-Fan, oder?" heraus.

Innerlich grinsend, weil seine Partnerin wohl nie um eine Antwort verlegen war und zudem ihm nicht mit einer Klage drohte, sagte Gibbs: "Ich habe während der Zeit gedient, also nein, ich habe nie dieses Star-Zeugs gesehen und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran. Ich will nur diesen Fall lösen. Also wären Sie bitte so freundlich..."

Und damit zeigte er auf Tonis Mustang, den sie während ihres Gespräches erreicht hatten. Und während Toni ihr Auto aufschloss, umrundete Gibbs ohne weitere Worte eben dieses und stieg ein.

Ohne weitere Vorrede sagte er dann auch als sie beide im Auto saßen. "Ich will als nächstes den Tatort sehen. Außerdem will ich, dass meine Forensikerin die Beweise untersucht."

"Ich habe ja verstanden, dass sie darauf bestehen ihren Gerichtsmediziner mit einzubringen und Gott weiß, J.D. braucht die Hilfe. Aber warum zum Geier bestehen sie auch noch auf ihre Forensikerin?", fragte Toni ihren neuen _Partner_, während sie den Zündschlüssel umdrehte.

"Sie ist die Beste! Zu dem hat sie bessere Bedingungen als ihr Labor. Ich bin außerdem sicher, dass ihre Laborratten nichts dagegen haben, dass ich Ihnen Arbeit abnehme."

Seufzend ergab sich Toni in ihr Schicksal. Ausnahmsweise gab sie dem NCIS-Agenten nach. Nicht nur ihr Bauchgefühl riet ihr, dass sie ihre Kraft sparen sollte. Gott wusste, dass sie diese in den nächsten Tagen brauchte. Alleine, wenn sie sie nur darum brauchte Gibbs nicht umzubringen oder zumindest dies gut zu vertuschen...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Warum zum Geier bringen wir die Beweise selbst nach DC? Haben Sie keinen Partner oder Rookie, der sowas für Sie macht?", konnte sich Toni mit leicht genervten Tonfall nicht verkneifen, als ihr Mustang die Straße entlang raste.

"Auch wenn es sie nichts angeht, aber der letzte Frischling, den ich hatte, hat vor zwei Wochen überraschenderweise gekündigt."

Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Toni bei dem 'überraschenderweise' ein Grinsen verkneifen, den nach den letzten Stunden ahnte sie warum Gibbs kein Team mehr hatte. Dieser Mann war einfach zu frustrierend und dickköpfig, als dass er auf lange Zeit mit jemanden zusammen arbeiten kann. Er würde nonstop den 'Boss' heraushängen lassen und alles tun damit es nach seinem Willen geschah.

Unwillkürlich kam ihr die Fragen in den Sinn, ob dieses Verhalten sich auch im Bett zeigte. War Gibbs der Typ Mann, der Frauen in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte, sodass nur noch er als Halt da war? Oder ließ er es zu, dass eine Frau ihn dominierte, dass er sich ihr auslieferte und ihr somit Macht über ihn gab?

Doch sobald sie diesen Gedanken hatte, verdrängte sie diese wieder. Sie gab zu, dass der NCIS-Agent ein gut aussehender Mann war mit seinem leicht ergrauten Haar. Aber erstens war er einfach unwiderstehlich arrogant (und sie ignorierte konsequent ihre innere Stimme, die sagte, dass sie dieses Verhalten irgendwie anziehend fand) und zweitens war er verheiratet. Egal wie viel und mit wem sie flirtete, sie fing nichts mit Leuten an, die eine feste Beziehung hatten. Sie war nicht die _'zweite Frau'_, die Person die Beziehungen zerstörte. Sie war nicht wie ihre Eltern...

Bevor sie jedoch sich in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit verlieren konnte, machte sich ihr Beifahrer bemerkbar. Sie hatte gar nicht registriert, dass er weitergeredet hatte...

"...aber bei ihnen scheint es ja nicht anders zu sein. Oder haben Sie ihren Partner nur versteckt?"

...und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte weiter nicht zugehört.

Dem Agenten ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkend, sagte sie: "Ich bin einfach zu begehrt. Nachdem sich mehrere Detektivs um mich gestritten haben, hat sich der Chief entschieden, dass ich dort arbeite wo ich benötigt werde. ... Und geben Sie es doch zu, sie genießen es doch mich ganz für sich alleine zu haben."

Ein kokettes Lächeln hinterher schickend, wandte Toni ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder komplett der vor ihr liegenden Straße zu. Es war Mittag, sodass der Highway fast komplett leer war und die PS des Mustangs wirklich zur Geltung kamen.

"Was ist bei ihrer Forensik den so viel besser, dass sie unbedingt ihre Beweise untersuchen muss?", brachte Toni nach ein paar Momenten das Gespräch wieder auf das Anfangsthema zurück.

Leicht nickend als Zeichen der Akzeptanz ließ Gibbs zu das die Polizistin das Thema wechselte. Dies würde jedoch eindeutig eins der Themen sein, worüber er sich noch genauer informieren würde. Im Moment ließ er DiNozzo aber in Ruhe. Er musste schließlich noch mit ihr zusammen arbeiten.

Bei der Erinnerung an seine Forensikerin konnte Gibbs es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Miene sanfter wurde, auch wenn seine Antwort wie gewohnt kurzgefasst und schroff war. "Sie ist einfach die Beste."

Damit holte er sich demonstrativ die Akten der Opfer aus dem Handschubfach heraus und fing an sie noch einmal durchzublättern. DiNozzo hatte kurz vor seinem Eintreffen mehrere Rookies angewiesen nähere Hintergrundinformationen über die Opfer, die Mitarbeiter im Club und den Club an sich zu besorgen. Während ihrem Stopp in der Forensik waren die jungen Polizisten endlich fertig gewesen und durch einen schnellen Telefonanruf und einen Klick, um einen Druckbefehl zu tätigen, hatten auch die beiden Ermittler die Informationen.

Der Rest der Fahrt verging in Schweigen. Und wenn gleich Toni sonst Stille nicht ertrug, war sie diesmal dafür dankbar. Sie hatte schnell erkannt, dass Gibbs nicht der Typ Mensch (oder eher Ermittler) war der es schweigend akzeptierte, wenn er keine Antwort auf eine seiner Fragen bekam. Darum wusste sie wie schwer es ihm fallen muss ihre Antworten zu akzeptieren. Sie machte sich jedoch nichts vor. Er wurde 100pro Hintergrundinformationen über sie anfordern, aber bis es so weit ist, würde sie auch besser wissen wie mit ihm umzugehen war. Außerdem hatte sie diesbezüglich auch noch einige Asse im Ärmel, dachte sie mit einem innerlichen Lächeln.

Jetzt war sie jedoch erst einmal dankbar für die Verschnaufpause um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Zu oft hat der Agent es geschafft alleine in diesem Gespräch an ihre innere Schutzmauer zu kratzen...

Ende Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Reviews? *liebguck* *kekse hinstell*


	6. Eifersucht ist eine Sucht

**Wortanzahl:** 885 Wörter

**A/N: **Etwas kürzer als die vorigen Kapitel, aber ich hoffe trotzdem gut. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 6 - Eifersucht ist eine Sucht...**

Dröhnende Musik kam Toni und Gibbs entgegen als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl im NCIS-Hauptquartier stiegen. Gibbs ging unbeirrt weiter in das vor ihm liegende Labor, während Toni leicht verdutzt hinter ihm her ging. Die Verwirrung wurde auch nicht geringer als sie eine junge Frau (oder eher Mädchen) herumtanzen sah. Während sie nebenbei irgendwas in einen Computer eingab, bewegte sie sich im Takt der Musik. Zwar konnte Toni diesen nicht erkennen, aber das Mädchen schien es und war anscheinend auch sehr begeistert davon. Zumindest ließen dies ihre hüpfenden schwarzen Pferdeschwänze und ihr kurzer, schwingender Rock auf dessen schwarzen Grund kleine weiße Totenschädel waren. Somit passte er auch perfekt zu ihrem schwarzen Oberteil, der ebenfalls durch einen Totenschädel geschmückt war. Dieser steckte jedoch seine rote Zunge heraus.

_War dies etwas Gibbs Forensikerin?,_ fragte sich Toni blinzelnd. _Dies ist doch noch ein halbes Kind in ihrer Rebellenphase!_

Immer noch still von der Tür aus beobachtend, sah sie wie Gibbs das Paket mit den Beweisen abstellte und die Musik ausmachte. Dabei behielt er dieses seltsame Caf-Pow, das er unbedingt holen musste, hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. Mit einem "HEY!" drehte sich die junge Frau um als die Musik verstummte. Doch ihr leicht wütendes Gesicht wurde, sobald sie Gesicht sah, von einem strahlenden Lächeln ausgetauscht. Mit einem freudigen Quitschen und dem Ausruf "Gibbs!" warf sie ihre Arme um dessen Hals. Dieser erwiderte das ganze nicht widerwillig wie Toni erwartet hatte, sondern mit einem Kuss auf die Wange des Mädchens und einem liebevollen "Hi Abs!"

Ohne es zu wollen, ballte Toni ihre Hände zu Fäusten und dies änderte sich auch nicht als Gibbs sich mit einem Lächeln löste und dem Mädchen ... Abs (?) mit einem "Ein Geschenk für dich!" dieses komische Caf-Pow-Zeugs gab. Quitschend nahm sie den Becher entgegen und sagte: "Danke Bossman. Du bist der Beste!"

Nun hatte Toni jedoch endgültig genug! Ihre Hände lockernd (_Warum hatte ich sie überhaupt geballt? Ist doch egal ob Gibbs mit dieser kleinen Leichenanbeterin schlief?) _schlenderte sie mit einem extrem provokanten Hüftschwung endgültig ins Labor und fragte mit verführerischen Unterton sowie Lächeln: "Huch? Bin ich so leicht zu vergessen, Agent Gibbs?" Danach wiederholte sie ihre Performance von heute Morgen. Lasziv schmiegte sie sich an den Arm des Bundesagenten, wobei sie darauf das auch ihr Busen dicht an ihn gedrückt war. So leicht vergaß man sie nicht!

Mit einem gestellt freundlichen Lächeln wandte sie sich dann an die junge Forensikerin, ihr zweites Opfer. "Hallo. Mein Name ist Antoinette DiNozzo vom Baltimorer Police Department. Ich wurde Jet... ach, ich meine natürlich Agent Gibbs, als Partner zugeteilt. Und Sie sind?"

Innerlich ließ eben dieser erwähnte Agent die Polizistin ihr Spiel treiben. Er wusste nicht was sie vorhatte, aber zumindest war er hier um sie notfalls zu bremsen. Zudem... auch wenn sie nicht sein Typ war (dazu fehlten ihr eindeutig die roten Haare), gab er unumwunden zu das er es genoss ihre Brüste zu spuren. Egal ob Bundesagent oder nicht, manchmal war er nun mal auch nur ein Kerl.

Während Gibbs seinen nicht ganz jugendfreien Gedanken nachging, sah Abby Scuito, Forensikerin extra-ordinäre, überrascht blinzelnd zu der Blondine, die sich an Gibbs Arm schmiegte. Und..._ OMG, ihr Bossman wehrte diese Frau nicht mal ab! Er konnte doch nicht wirklich auf diese, diese - diese Barbie hereinfallen! Die war ja schlimmer als seine Ex!_

Mit einem Lächeln, das genauso falsch und süß wie das ihres Gegenübers war, sagte die NCIS-Angestellte: "Abby Scuito! Die beste Forensikerin des NCIS und Gibbs... persönliche Expertin für alles was mit dem Labor zu tun hat."

Danach schmiegte sich die kleine Schwarzhaarige an Gibbs anderen Arm und lächelte ihre neue Bekanntschaft strahlend an, bevor sie sich an ihren Boss wandte.

Dieser fragte sich gerade was er in seinem früherem Leben angestellt hatte um dies zu verdienen. Aber dann dachte er daran was er alleine nur in diesem Leben angestellt hatte, darum ergab sich die Antwort wohl von alleine. Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht zu einem Spielball machen.

Egal wie sehr er die eine liebte und von der anderen das Lächeln mochte.

"Hebt den Zickenkrieg für nach den Fall auf! Abs, wir haben die Spuren des Country Club-Mordes mitgebracht. Die Forensiker in Baltimore haben teilweise schon angefangen. Ihre ersten Ergebnisse sind auch im Paket." Damit zeigte er auf den Plastikbehälter, den er vorhin auf ihren Tisch abgestellt hatte.

"Uh, uh. Noch mehr Geschenke. Du bist zu gut zu mir, Boss." Damit löste sie sich von Gibbs. Vorher presste sie sich jedoch noch einmal an ihn und gab ihm ein liebreizendes Lächeln. Nach einem letzten Blick sowie einem Lächeln für Toni, das jeden Haifisch neidisch gemacht hätte, wandte sich Abby ihrer neuen Aufgabe zu.

Dies als Zeichen des Entlassens sehend, löste sich Gibbs endlich von seinem Anhängsel.

Mit einem "Bis später, Abs!" verließ er das Labor, wissend das Detektive DiNozzo ihm folgen würde. Diese gab der anderen Frau noch ein kokettes Lächeln und verabschiedete sich mit einem: "Ich werde dann auch mal gehen, Miss Scuito. Ich habe noch einiges mit Gibbs vor! Und sie wissen ja. Männer soll man nie auf ihre Befriedigung warten lassen!"

Damit ließ sie eine verwirrte und wütende Goth zurück, die hoffte das dieser Fall schnell gelöst war. Denn eins wusste sie genau. Beste Freunde würden sie und diese aufgeblasene Barbie bestimmt nicht werden!

Ende Kapitel 6

**A/N: **Okay, es fällt mir schwer dies zu sagen, aber diese Geschichte wird ab sofort in der Wichtigkeit nach unten gestuft. Eigentlich liebe ich diese Fic, aber anscheinend bin ich damit recht alleine. Für das letzte Kapitel nur zwei Reviews (hierbei noch mal Danke an Stefanie22 & RedBlinky!) und gar keins für das Kapitel davor sind eine eindeutige Sprache. Ich weiß das man oftmals keine Zeit hat zu jedem Kapitel ein Review zu posten, aber ab und zu eins würde den Autoren wirklich glücklich machen.

Auf jeden Fall werde ich aus diesem Grund diese Geschichte zwar nicht abbrechen, aber eben sehr, sehr selten posten.

Ein Abbruch wird jedoch hundertprozentig nicht stattfinden, dafür ist diese Fic eindeutig zu sehr ein Baby für mich und ich habe noch viel geplant. Was ich geplant habe?

Nun zum einen kommen in dieser Geschichte noch etwa 10 bis 15 Kapitel, wo ich auch eine meiner Lieblingsthematiken aufgreifen werden. Welche wollt ihr wissen? Das ist eine Überraschung.

Außerdem habe ich eine komplette Serie geplant, die ich 'intelligenterweise' "Smile"-Reihe nenne. Es werden längere Fics und One-Shots sein, die die weitere Beziehung von Toni und Gibbs erläutern. In Planung ist gerade...

- eine längere Fic über das eine Mal als Toni bei Gibbs übernachtete, weil ihre Wohnung unbewohnbar war (Pre-Series)

- ein "Todeskuss"-Oneshot mit einer noch fieseren Wendung (meine Lieblingsfolge und ich MUSS Toni einfach noch mehr leiden lassen)

- ein One-Shot über "Semper Fi" aus Sicht von Toni mit einer Überraschung

- eine Geschichte über "Drei Kugeln", welche die Beziehung zwischen McGee und meiner Toni erläutert

- eine Geschichte über "Alte Wunden" mit einer nun ja sehr gemeinen Wendung, die zeigt wie sauer ich auf Gibbs bin wegen seinem Verhalten

- eine längere Geschichte (oder mehrere kurze) über Gibbs Rückkehr und die Staffel der Geheimnisse, dabei werde ich einige Freundschaftsszenen zwischen Toni und Palmer einbauen sowie Andeutungen zu einem Überraschungspairing

- "Lang lebe die Königin" inspirierte mich auch zu einem One-Shot aus Tonis Sicht, doch welche Art von Beziehung Toni und Jeanne haben, das bleibt eine Überraschung

Zum Teil sind schon einzelne Kapitel oder Geschichten geschrieben, da sie so lange in meinem Kopf rumschwirrten und ich es einfach liebe die Welt meiner Toni zu erläutern ohne dem Canon zu fremd zu werden.

Falls noch Interesse an "A Happy Smile" bzw. an dem "Smile"-Universum besteht, würde ich mich über ein Review freuen. Falls nicht, nun ja, dann werde ich hauptsächlich nur noch für mich persönlich weiterschreiben.


	7. Der erste Kontakt

**A/N: **Was kurzes, weil ich wegen meinem Urlaub keine Zeit habe.

RedBlinky

Bzg Abby. Yup, da stimme ich dir zu, aber bedenke: sie ist noch jünger. So einiges jünger als wir sie in der Serie kennen und wer war in diesem Alter nicht zickig, vor allem wenn die Person die man 'liebt' so vollkommen anders reagiert als gewöhnlich und man befürchtet diese Person macht einen verdammt großen Fehler.  
Ich werde darauf aber noch näher eingehen. Keine Sorge!

Zu 2. Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht aufhören, dafür liebe ich die Fic viel zu sehr und habe auch schon zu viel dafür geschrieben. Wäre wirklich lieb, wenn du weiterhin Reviews schreiben würdest, was mich auch zu deinem letzten Punkt führt.

Mit meiner Anmerkung zielte ich nicht alleine auf an. Auch auf poste ich und es sind viele Leute da, die meine Fics unter Favoriten haben und NIE Reviews schreiben. Viele schreiben mir PMs mit Bitten weiterzuschreiben und schnell zu posten, aber schreiben sie Reviews? Nein...

Das war der Hauptgrund für meinen Kommentar, da dies mich einfach etwas aufgeregt hat.

Was du gesagt hast, stimmt. Bei mir ist es mitunter ja ähnlich, aber ab und zu wär ein kleines Lob schon nett. Du hast natürlich Recht solche Reviews möchte ich nicht unbedingt, aber einzelne Anmerkungen oder Lobs machen mich auch happy. :-)

Zuletzt zu deinem PS. Ja, Kapitel 6 (und auch 7) sind etwas kurz. Das Problem ist, dass ich erst die beiden Kapitel zusammen posten wollte, aber dann hab ich gedacht: 'Hmm, schaff ich vor meinem Urlaub was neues zu schreiben, damit ich noch was posten kann?' Die Antwort ist leider nein, weswegen ich das Kapitel geteilt habe und liebe was kurzes als Übergang gepostet habe.

Jetzt aber zum Kapitel und Danke für dein Review.

**Wortanzahl:** 868 Wörter

**Kapitel 7 - Der erste Kontakt**

Innerlich brodelnd verließ Gibbs Abbys Labor und ging schnurstracks zum Fahrstuhl.

Was war nur mit dieser Polizistin los? Konnte oder wollte sie mit niemanden zusammen arbeiten? Bei ihm verstand er es ja, da sie noch nicht gemerkt hat, dass es sein Fall ist. Aber Abby? Jeder kam mit seiner Abs klar! Und verdammt noch mal! Er war kein Spielzeug in DiNozzos verrückten Plänen! Aber was sollte dieses Flirten eigentlich? Selbst mit einem Gehirn wie ihrem, dass verseucht ist durch Filme und TV-Shows, müsste sie doch verstanden haben, dass er verheiratet ist. Nun ja, eigentlich fast geschieden, aber das wusste die Polizistin ja nicht. Vielleicht war sein erster Eindruck von ihr auch falsch... Auch sein Bauchgefühl konnte ihn mal täuschen. Seine Partnerin aus dem Baltimorer Police Department war vielleicht wirklich nur an dem Einen interessiert. Egal mit wem.

Er wollte dies nicht glauben, aber ...

Als sie sich neben ihm hinstellte und er wieder in diese Augen sah... Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Diesen unschuldigen und verletzten Ausdruck konnte sie nicht schauspielern. Aber was sollte dann verdammt noch mal dieses Verhalten?

Wenige Momente später standen sie beide im Fahrstuhl und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Sein Finger drückte wie von selbst den Nothaltknopf und ohne weiter über seine Beweggründe nachzudenken, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Was sollte dieser Mist? Wenn Sie ein Problem mit mir oder meinem Team haben, sagen Sie es mir, aber spielen sie keine Spiele!", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch erlaubte.

Zu seinem Glück, wenn man es so bezeichnen kann, ähnelte er damit Tonis Vater. Wie von selbst drückte sie ihr Kreuz durch, sodass sie wie beim Appell stand, und nickte.

Doch ebenso wie bei den Rapporten mit ihrem Vater wurde auch hier ihr Widerspruchsgeist geweckt, sodass sie im gleichen Tonfall wie Gibbs entgegnete: "Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Sir. Wenn Sie nicht fähig sind mit meinen Methoden klar zu kommen, können Sie den Fall auch gerne abgeben! Auch ohne Sie werde ich den Mörder finden!"

Damit drückte sie auf den Notfallhalteknopf um den Aufzug wieder in Gang zu bringen. Kaum hatte sich dieser jedoch wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, wurde er wieder von Gibbs angehalten.

"Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig! Ich hätte kein Problem mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, wenn Sie vernünftige Methoden nutzen würden! Und nebenbei! Dieses Verhalten im Labor eben war keine Ermittlungsmethode, sondern das Benehmen eines Kleinkindes. Ich weiß nicht warum Sie Abs nicht leiden können, aber sollten Sie noch einmal so eine Nummer abziehen, werden Sie einmal MEINE Methoden kennen lernen."

Diesmal startete er den Fahrstuhl, aber wieder wurde er angehalten bevor er sich richtig in Bewegung setzen konnte. Jetzt war es jedoch Toni, die den Aufzug bremste.

Inzwischen trennten den NCIS-Agenten und die Polizistin nur noch einige wenige Zentimeter, sodass Tonis Busen fast Gibbs Brust berührte, wenn sie einatmete. Ohne es zu merken, trat sie noch einen kleinen Schritt vor, sodass ihre Körper sich nun endgültig berührten...

Doch beide bemerkten davon nichts. Sie sahen nur die Augen des Anderen. Sahen die Wut, die Entschlossenheit und die Sturheit in diesen.

"Drohen Sie mir?", fragte Toni mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. "Wenn Sie keine Vernunft annehmen, dann ... ja.", entgegnete Gibbs im gleichen Tonfall. Dann fügte er jedoch mit leicht versöhnlicher Stimme hinzu: "Die letzten Stunden haben Sie mir gefallen. Klauen Sie Ihrem inneren Kleinkind nur nicht den Schnuller, dann gibt es keine Probleme." Das Letztgesagte unterstützte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und Toni konnte nicht anders. Sie musste lachen.

Immer noch grinsend nickte sie, konnte sich jedoch einen eigenen Kommentar jedoch nicht verkneifen. "Dann halten Sie ihren inneren Bären auch in Zaun. Einverstanden?"

Zu ihm hochblickend und in seine Augen sehend, bemerkte sie endlich die Position in der sie sich befanden. Ohne es zu verhindern zu können, merkte sie wie sich eine leichte Röte über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete.

Aber auch Gibbs registrierte nun ihre Situation. Anders als Toni konnte er jedoch seine Reaktion besser beherrschen. Jedoch kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ihre Brüste sich anfühlten dicht gepresst an seiner Brust.

Wie es wohl wäre sie in seinen Händen zu halten? Sie schien mindestens ein C-Körbchen zu haben. Ob er sie komplett mit seinen Händen umfassen konnte? Wären sie weich? Welche Farbe würden ihre Brustwarzen haben? So rosig wie ihre Lippen, die sie gerade mit ihrer Zunge befeuchtete.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Gedanken und seinen Blick von ihr abwenden. Sich leicht räuspernd, drehte er sich weg von ihr um den Fahrstuhl wieder zu starten.

"Wir sollten als nächstes die Eltern der Opfer befragen. Vielleicht fällt ihnen noch etwas neues ein."

Dankbar, dass der NCIS-Agent den Kontakt gebrochen hatte, bevor sie ihren Gedanken Taten folgen lassen konnte, stimmte Toni mit einem Nicken und einem leicht krächzenden "Ja." zu.

Mein Gott, sie hätte ihn beinahe angesprungen! Was war nur mit ihr los? Normalerweise hatte sie sich doch besser unter Kontrolle. Sie war es die die Männer beherrschte und nicht umgedreht.

Still standen der NCIS-Agent und die Polizistin Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander. Beide nicht wissend wie sie sich beide in so einer Situation wie eben wiedergefunden haben. Nicht ahnend, dass sie beide das Gleiche gedacht und gefühlt haben...

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Die Salvatores

**A/N: **Wow, ein Update. Ich weiß. Aber wer ein paar meiner letzten Arbeiten (s. Booklet, Eins zwei drei, Lächle, Beobachten und Handeln etc.) verfolgt hat, weiß das es mir nicht sehr gut ging/geht. Doch endlich hab ich dieses Kapitel beenden kann.

Es gefällt mir nicht sehr..., aber vielleicht mögt ihr es.

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 2102 Wörter

**Kapitel 8 – Die Salvatores**

Schweigend gingen die beiden Ermittler zu ihrem Wagen. Beide waren immer noch aufgewühlt von dem eben passierten ... oder eher, dem beinahe passierten. Aber sowohl bei der NCIS-Agent als auch bei der Polizistin ließ ihr Äußeres nichts von dem Gefühlssturm in ihren Inneren merken.

Beide fragten sich was eben passiert war und was an ihren Zwangspartner so besonders sei, dass die letzten Stunden solch ein Wechselbad der Gefühle sein konnten. Doch während Gibbs dies eher als vorübergehende Unzurechnungsfähigkeit abtat, machte sich Toni mehr Gedanken. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sie so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte und ganz ehrlich. Sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Normalerweise konnte sie jeden Mann um ihren Finger wickeln und mit ihnen machen was sie wollte ohne das es sie selbst berührte... aber heute? Heute ... war es als wäre sie wieder ein unbeholfener Teenager, der nicht wusste wie die Welt funktionierte und dies war etwas was sie wirklich nicht mochte. Sie wollte nie wieder in so eine Position geraten wie damals. Sie war weder so dumm noch so schwach wie damals...

_Aber vielleicht war es einfach die falsche Methode bei diesem Mann?_, überlegte Toni als sie das Auto aufschloss und Gibbs unauffällig währenddessen beobachtete.

Ebenso wie die vorige Fahrt verging auch diese in Schweigen. Der eine war vertieft in die neuen Informationen der Opfer und die andere... die andere suchte einen Weg ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Mrs. Salvatores, ich weiß wie schwer das für sie sein muss … aber ich muss ihnen einige Fragen in Bezug auf ihre Tochter stellen.", sagte Gibbs ruhig.

Er versuchte nun schon seit sie angekommen waren, sie wieder zu beruhigen, doch Mrs. Salvatores weinte weiter leise vor sich hin. Sie hatte ihnen mit geröteten Augen, die Tür geöffnet und sie leise in den Salon geführt, doch sobald klar wurde, wer ihre Besucher waren und warum sie hier waren... fingen langsam an Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

"Es... es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, während sie ihre Hände auf ihren Augen presste, doch immer noch rannen die Tränen ungehindert über ihre Wangen.

Hilfesuchend blickte Gibbs sich nach seiner `Partnerin´ um, hoffend das Toni sie vielleicht beruhigen konnte. Denn auf ihren Mann konnten sie nun wirklich nicht zählen. Mr. Salvatores stand an dem großen Fenster des Wohnzimmers und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Straße. Kühl, ohne eine Regung auf seinem fast faltenlosem Gesicht, stand er gerade an dem Fenster.

Er war das perfekte Bild eines gefassten und kalkulierten Geschäftsmannes, aber trotz allem umgab ihn eine Aura der Trauer, eine Mauer die ihn von allem anderen in der Welt abtrennte.

Als klar wurde, dass dieser auch auf seine Frau nicht eingehen würde, stand Toni leise auf und setzte sich neben die trauernde Frau.

„Mrs. Salvatore ...", fing Toni an und hockte sich dabei vor die verzweifelte Frau und versuchte so beruhigend und freundlich wie möglich zu wirken. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter von der anderen Frau und gab ihr ein weiteres Taschentuch aus der Box, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Trotz ihrer Tränen war sie immer noch wunderschön. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar fiel in leichten Locken über ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht verriet ebenso wenig wie bei ihrem Mann ihr Alter. Zumindest war dies so vor einigen Tagen gewesen, als sie und ihre Familie wieder mal Themen in der Klatschpresse mit dazu gehörigem Foto gewesen war. Doch jetzt... jetzt hatten sich Falten der Gram und Trauer in ihr Gesicht gegraben und ließen sie um Jahre altern. Sah sie vorher wie Mitte dreißig aus, zeugte nun jede Faser ihres Gesichtes von den 45 Jahren die sie auf der Erde gelebt hatte.

Dies war immer der Teil den Toni immer am meisten an ihrem Beruf gehasst hatte. Hinterbliebenen die Nachricht überbringen und mit ihnen über das Opfer sprechen. Ihnen versuchen Informationen, die vielleicht hilfreich waren, zu entlocken und gleichzeitig stark für sie zu sein, damit sie in ihrer Zeit der Trauer zumindest für einige Minuten eine starke Schulter haben an den sie sich anlehnen können.

Oftmals war aber auch die junge Polizistin immer nur heillos überfordert. Sie hatte nie jemanden gehabt mit dem sie eine solche starke Bindung gehabt hätte und den sie so vermissen würde. Alles was ihr übrig blieb, war ihr Bestes zu geben und versuchen die Hinterbliebenen für einen kurzen Moment abzulenken von ihrer Trauer und ihnen zu zeigen, dass ihren Geliebten Genugtuung zu teil werden würde, dass sie den Mörder finden würde.

So wie sie es in diesem Moment auch leise mit Elena Salvatore tat, als sie sanft mit ihrer Hand über deren Arm rieb und ihre Worte des Trostes zu murmelte, einfach eine kleiner Beistand fungierend.

Kurz warf Gibbs ihr einen Blick zu, doch dieser wurde von der Polizistin ignorierend. Dankbar, dass sie jedoch die Mutter beruhigt, wandte sich der NCIS-Agent nun dem Vater des Opfers zu. Von einem der Opfer, wie er sich mit einen leichten innerlichen Seufzer erinnerte. Noch 3 weitere trauernde Elternpaare, denen sie einen Besuch abstatten mussten und die sie in ihrer Trauer stören mussten.

"Mister Salvatore", fing Gibbs wieder an und blickte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann am Fenster an, darauf wartend, dass dieser sich umdrehte. Dieses Gefallen würde ihm jedoch nicht getan. Mit verschränkten Armen blickte er weiter auf den großen Garten, der sich vor dem großen, viktorianischen Herrenhaus erstreckte.

Unbeirrt sprach der Agent diesmal jedoch weiter. "Ich weiß, dass es ihnen schwer fällt, aber jede kleine Information kann uns helfen den Mörder ihrer Tochter zu finden." Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn auf einmal eine höhnische Stimme.

"Sie wissen, dass es mir schwer fällt? Woher wollen sie das denn wissen? Woher wollen wie wissen, wie es ist wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert? Wenn man sein einziges Kind verliert? Das Kind, dass noch so viele Jahre leben sollte und das, anstatt das sie uns beerdigen wird, müssen wir sie nun beerdigen?" Kalte Augen wandten sich der Sitzgruppe zu und fixierten den Polizisten und sein Mund, der in ein bitteres Lächeln verzogen war, drückte besser als tausend Worte aus was Damon Salvatore in diesem Moment über die beiden Ermittler und besonders Gibbs dachte. Dieser erwiderte jedoch genauso kühl den Blick. Nichts verriet seine Gedanken über den verbalen Angriff des Mannes. Zumindest... nichts offensichtliches war als Reaktion erkennbar. Keiner der Anwesenden merkte wie der NCIS-Agent für eine Sekunde seine Hände ballte, sie jedoch gleich wieder lockerte. Ein jeder hatte seinen Blick auf den Hausherren gerichtet und erst die tränenerstickte Stimme seiner Frau brach den Bann.

"Bitte, Damon ... Sie wollen doch nur ihren ..." doch hier stockte seine Frau, denn sie konnte dieses Wort nicht aussprechen. Sie konnte es ganz einfach noch immer nicht glauben. Nicht verstehen, dass ihre kleine Prinzessin tot war... Genauso tot wie ihre Namensgeberin. Ohne es zu wollen, krümmten sich ihre Finger um das Papiertaschentuch, zerrissen es leicht und spannten es an. Ihr Blick, der vorher noch auf ihrem Mann lagen, wanderten wieder herunter auf ihre Hände, die auf ihrem Schoß lagen.

Dies riss den wütenden Mann jedoch endgültig aus dem Nebel aus Hass, der ihn umhüllte. Es war als wäre ein Schulter umgelegt worden, den auf einmal lag auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines zärtliches Lächeln und mit zügigen Schritten stand er vor seiner Frau. Ohne einen Laut kniete er sich vor ihr und nahm ihre verkrampften Hände in die seine. "Ich weiß Schatz... Und ich werde jetzt auch mit Ihnen vernünftig reden, doch zuerst beruhige dich erstmal. Danach werden wir mit den beiden Agenten helfen und ... bald wissen wir, wer uns unser Mädchen genommen hat und wir können dafür sorgen, dass diese Person seine gerechte Strafe bekommt..."

Er sprach mit seiner Frau aber mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde klarer, dass er gleichzeitig einen Schwur tat. Still trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Ermittler und beide mussten nicht die Gedanken des anderen lesen um zu wissen, was der Andere dachte. Wer auch immer Schuld am Tod dieser jungen Menschen hatte... er würde sein Leben für immer hinter Gittern verbringen und dies auch nur, wenn er Glück hatte...

Leise räuspernd unterbrach Toni den Blickkontakt der trauernden Eltern. Sie verstand deren Drang nach Vergeltung, doch im Moment waren andere Dinge wichtig... wie z.B. Informationen über das Opfer zu bekommen um den Mörder erst einmal zu finden.

"Mr. Salvatore, Mrs. Salvatore. Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht so erscheint, jede Kleinigkeit über Katherine kann uns helfen Hinweise über den Mörder zu finden. Könnten Sie uns bitte noch mal kurz die letzten Tage ihrer Tochter schildern?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, professionell als sie zu sah wie der erwähnte Herr sich langsam neben seine Frau setzte und deren eine Hand in der seinen beließ, sie langsam streichelte und einfach nur festhielt, während sie als Einheit auf seinem Schoß lagen. Ihr Blick glitt wie von alleine über dieses Symbol des Zusammenseins und unweigerlich spürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Doch all dies spielte keine Rolle als sie Elena Salvatore langsam räusperte und zu sprechen anfing.

"Also... wie wir den anderen Offiziers schon gesagt haben... Kat kam vor etwa einer Woche von Mailand nach Hause. Dort hatte sie nach neuen Talenten für Damons Agentur gesucht. Sie war schon länger nicht Zuhause gewesen, weil davor Modewochen in verschiedenen Städten waren. Sie nutzte diese Zeit immer um neue Talente zu finden. Sie weiß wie viele junge Mädchen davon träumen und sie ist immer glücklich einem davon zu helfen ihren Traum zu erfüllen, auch wenn sie weiß wie schwer diese Karriere ist. Darum ist es ihr auch so wichtig, dass den Mädchen dies auch klar ist. Manchmal ist sie mehr eine Mutter und Schwester für sie als eine Chefin." Ein leises Glucksen begleitete den letzten Satz und allein durch dieses Lächeln schien ihre Schönheit sich zu verdoppeln und zeigte die ehemalige Schönheitskönigin, die sie gewesen war. Doch dann legte sich wieder der Schleier der Trauer über ihr Gesicht und sie sprach leise weiter. "Ich meine... sie war es... Sie..."

Hilflos schluckend, suchend nach Worten griff sie wieder nach ihrem zerfetzten Taschentuch, doch kaum hatte sie es in der Hand wurde es ihr von einer größeren, hellhäutigen weggenommen. "Nicht...", erklang die ruhige Stimme ihres Ehemannes und nahm auch ihre zweite Hand in die seine. Still saßen sie nun so da. Sich an beiden Händen haltend und auch wenn sie keinen weiteren Körperkontakt hielten... es war deutlich, dass sie der jeweilige Rettungsanker für den anderen waren.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seine breite Schulter sinken und schloss dabei die Augen. Als wenn sie die ganze Welt aussperren wollte ... all das Böse, was ihnen in den letzten Tagen widerfahren war, nicht in ihre kleine, perfekte Welt hereinlassend.

Doch dies war unmöglich und Toni sowie Gibbs hatten die Aufgabe diese Illusion zu zerstören. Leise seufzend blickte die weibliche Ermittlerin zu ihrem Partner hin, bevor sie sich räusperte und den Faden wieder aufnahm.

"Hatte Kat vielleicht erwähnt, dass irgendjemand auf sie wütend sei oder dass sie mit jemanden gestritten hatte? Oder hatte sie sich irgendwie seltsam benommen?" Ihre Stimme war immer noch ruhig, doch diesmal war sie härter. Als würde sie den Eltern einen weiteren Halt in ihrer Not geben wollen und vielleicht war sie dies auch. Sie würden den Mörder ihrer Tochter finden und damit den trauernden Eltern den nötigen Frieden finden um irgendwann damit klar zu kommen, was ihnen und ihrer Familie passiert war.

Doch all dies brachte nichts. Jede Informationen, die ihnen gegeben wurde, war ihnen schon bekannt. Ob nun durch die Regenbogenpresse, durch ihre Akten oder durch die ersten Befragungen der ersten Polizisten, die den Eltern die Nachricht vom Tode der eigenen Tochter überbracht hatten.

Aber am Ende war dieses Treffen doch nicht umsonst gewesen. Alleine, weil die Eltern nun wussten, dass jemand wirklich alles tun würde um den Täter zu fassen. Egal, was passierte.

Katherine Salvatore würde kein weiteres Gesicht in der Masse der Statistiken werden, doch auf den Weg dahin musste noch vieles geschehen.

Aus diesem Grund machten sich die beiden Ermittler in Stille auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. Immer noch die bitteren Worte der trauernden Eltern in ihren Ohren hörend, während sich Ideen und Theorien in ihren Köpfen überwarfen.

_"Feinde? Sie war ein Model? Natürlich war sie da nicht bei jedem beliebt, aber wenn es einen Unruhestifter in ihrer Clique gab, dann war es John Winchester. Drogen, Alkohol, zwielichtige Gestalten, doch Kat hat immer wieder darauf bestanden, dass er ein guter Junge sei. Ein guter Freund, der alles für sie und die Anderen tun würde. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch getan? Er hat alles getan um sie zu töten nur, weil er rebellieren wollte."_

Ende Kapitel 8


End file.
